The Trouble With Kittens
by Ember1313
Summary: When Nick rescues a bunch of kittens during a thunderstorm, but he can't carry them around while he's investigating a case. Cue Nick puppy!eyeing Renard to look after them at the office. Written for a Grimm Kink Prompt. Nick/Renard


AN:

This is my first fic for the Grimm fandom and I'm kinda nervous. However I passed this at prompt Grimm Kink and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. Seriously. They tried me to a chair until I agreed to write this.

I want to thank M for being my beta. None of my go to people watch Grimm and yes I'm considering disowning them. Sighh. What can ya do?

Hopefully you enjoys this as much as I did writing it. I forgot that I could even attempt humor.

Challenge:

When Nick rescues a bunch of kittens during a thunderstorm, but he can't carry them around while he's investigating a case.

Cue Nick puppy!eyeing Renard to look after them at the office.

Bonus if Renard ends up carrying a couple around the precinct in his pockets to keep them warm.

Double bonus if Wu is a cat Wesen who keeps transforming as his instincts tell him to look after the kittens.

~Kelly~

PS

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with NBC or Grimm Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

* * *

_The Trouble With Kittens... _

The rain was pouring down, leaving everything including Detective Nick Burkhardt drenched. The one time his partner insisted on running down leads at the station. Of course, the rain had nothing to do with the other man suddenly wanting to miss out on the action.

_Righ__t._The voice in his head whispered back full of sarcasm.

Even he, baby Grimm that he was, wasn't that stupid. Hank just didn't want to get soaked. Again.

The good news wasn't that their witness was home, although it did mean Nick wouldn't have to come back out. The good news was that fact that she wasn't one of those shape shifters called Wesen. Most of his cases seemed to lap over into his side job as a Grimm. He wondered briefly if their Captain had something to do with that.

_Probably._The annoying voice chimed in, yet, again.

His boss was nothing if not a control... freak. Not that Nick could blame him. Renard was not just a police Captain any more than he was just a detective; a fact he had only recently learned about the man. Sean was a Regnant, a Wesen barely hinted at in the Grimm lore he'd acquired, and, for lack of a better word, ruler of Portland.

Shaking his head at that particular revelation, Nick bounded down the narrow staircase. He had just stepped outside when he first heard the soft sound. It was muted almost entirely by the rain. In fact, the man wasn't sure he'd heard anything at all. Except that what Monroe called his 'Grimm-ness' was going off. Whatever it was, he trusted the instinct, especially since it had saved his life in the past.

Immediately tensing, Nick scanned the area. He half expected something, anything, even a Reaper, to be lurking around the corner. But when nothing appeared the detective began to relax.

Only, the feeling didn't go away. There was something out there, he could feel it. Nick knew that just because he didn't see what it was, that didn't mean he was alone. That was a lesson he had learned the hard way. And that was before he started training with a Blutbad.

Pulling out his weapon, he hesitantly stepped into the shadowed alley. At first glance, there appeared to be nothing there; something he knew could be deceiving. Then he heard a movement behind the garbage cans. Nick carefully made his way over to the small area, gun still raised. Another hard lesson he learned. Squinting he could just make out a tiny white object moving in the debris. That's when, for the first time, he could clearly hear the noise he'd been tracking.

Meow.

Cats. Well, kittens to be more accurate. Three tiny, wet kittens. Holstering his weapon Nick bit back a laugh. No way was he telling Hank or Wu about this. He'd never live it down.

Except.

He couldn't just leave the kittens there. From what he could see there was no mother in sight. Nick could only guess at their ages, but they weren't old enough to be alone even under the best of circumstances.

And a dark, cold, wet alley was not even close.

The temptation to take the kittens with him was too great to ignore. Carefully, he picked up the squirming bundles. The cries, while weak, became more frequent as the creatures protested.

"It's okay, little guys, I'm going to take you some place safe," he mumbled, ignoring the fact he was now talking to animals.

Grimm work was seriously screwing with his head. Tucking the animals inside his coat, Nick made a dash to his truck. After cranking the engine and turning the heat on high, he carefully sat the cats on his front seat. The wet balls of fur immediately began trying to escape the new environment. Not that the detective could blame them.

Clearly, driving with them like that wasn't an option. He might be incredibly naïve about the Grimm world, but he wasn't stupid.

A box. What he needed was a box to stash them in.

Grabbing a box from the very back, Nick shook his head. It didn't look very comfortable to him. What he needed was a cushion. Yeah, that was it. Spying an old sweatshirt, he arranged it into what looked like a semi-comfortable nest. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

Scooping up the kittens earned him more protests and a few tiny puncture wounds. Watching his three passengers settle down, Nick couldn't help but smile. The moment was, of course, ruined by his cell phone ringing.

"Burkhardt," he said, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey man," Hank replied, "you finish with that witness yet?"

"Yeah. I think I got a solid lead too," he admitted happily. Solved cases made the Captain happy, which in turn, made their lives easier.

"Great! You can fill me in when you get back to the station."

"Headed that way, now."

"So, I should cancel the rescue boat then?"

"Funny, Hank. Real funny," Nick mumbled before ending the call. He tossed the phone on the seat rattling the kittens once again.

_Well__,_ _shit._He'd forgotten about work when he'd rescued the kittens. They couldn't stay in his truck, even if it was better than the alley he'd found them in. Kittens were, by nature curious and there was no telling what kind of trouble they could get into.

No, what he needed was somewhere they could be watched.

Too bad Juliette had ended things a few months ago. It wasn't exactly a smooth break up and at the moment, she refused to speak to him. Of course, there were other factors in her anger. His new relationship with Renard, for one.

Likewise, Monroe was out; although, not for the same reasons. The Blutbad was actually taking Nick's new relationship in stride. Well, for Monroe anyway.

No, the problem was his best friend. Yes, his best friend was a Blutbad, deal with it. Which was, in fact, a wolf-like creature. And, from his experience, cats and dogs didn't mix. Although a sick, twisted very Grimm part of his mind thought the chaos would be worth the look on the other man's face.

No, Monroe's definitely out. Especially, if he ever wanted the man's help again.

Sighing, Nick put the truck in gear and headed towards the station. Apparently, he was going to have to think outside the box on this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gripping the now soggy cardboard box, Nick walked into the station. If the looks of the near empty squad room was anything to go by, the rain was keeping most of the criminals indoors. Whether that was a good thing or not he didn't know.

Certainly, the fewer people who witnessed his humiliation the better. Of course, the lack of people meant he'd be found out sooner rather than later.

"What's in the box," Sergeant Wu asked the moment Nick sat the box on his desk. The man seemed to be everywhere. It was an impressive feat considering the amount of activity in the station at any given time.

"Go away, Wu."

"The man asked a valid question." Hank teased trying to peer inside the box, laughing when the young detective pushed him away. "I mean the witness couldn't have given you that much information."

"This," he pulled the box away from the two nosy men, really the station was filled with people worse than a bunch of teenage girls - hadn't anyone heard of privacy? - and on to his chair. "has nothing to do with the witness okay?"

"Is it a head?"

The teasing question from his partner caused Nick's brain to come to a screeching halt. The Grimm in him was on high alert. Did they somehow know about the Reapers? And, if so, how in the hell was he going to explain his actions? "Wh... what?"

"It's always the quiet ones Nick," Wu said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Both men laughed when he shrugged it off and grabbed the box once again.

"I'm going to report to the Captain since you two would rather goof off."

"Uh huh," the Asian man mumbled, clearly not buying Nick's cover story. It was like the man knew everything about everything at the precinct. Seriously, what was up with that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renard was, of course, at his desk buried in paperwork. Nick could tell the man was having a bad day from the tension practically rolling off him. It was odd being able to read his normally calm and collected boss this way. However, it was just one of the many changes that their relationship brought about. Knocking softly, he waited to be allowed in. Despite what went on outside of work, the station was strictly a professional environment, something that probably saved both their jobs.

"Is there something you need detective?" he asked, his green eyes fixated on the box Nick carried in with him.

"I spoke with the witness in the Anderson case." Nick said, carefully balancing his cargo on the back of a chair. He still had no idea what he was going to do with kittens. But they would have to wait until after he made his report, "Turns out she saw more than we thought."

The Captain nodded, pleased with not only the turn of events, but Nick's growth as a detective. Not that he could tell the younger man that, at least not until tonight. When he spoke, his voice was cool and even, "You have a lead than?"

"Yes sir," the detective, replied shifting from sudden nervousness. Renard's eyes hadn't left the box since he walked in. Nick could almost hear the question before it was ever asked.

"What about the box?"

Nick smiled one of those goofy smiles that normally made Renard want to smile, too. Normally.

Unfortunately, Sean knew that look in his gray eyes. That look was usually followed by Nick doing something or apologizing for doing something he shouldn't have done. How the man had managed to stay, alive this long was beyond him at times.

"What's in the box Nick?"

"I'd just like to say, this is all Hank's fault," he said lifting the makeshift lid off the box.

Rounding the desk to peer inside, Renard could see three small kittens huddled in one corner. Sneaking another look at Nick, (those puppy dog eyes were going to be the death of someone eventually) he couldn't find the heart to be angry. The man was good and compassionate. It's what made him a different kind of Grimm; a better kind of Grimm. "And how is this situation Hank's fault?"

"He usually handles the legwork."

"Very creative. I applaud you. Who knows, we might make a diplomat out of you yet," Renard said, laying a hand on the younger man's arm. It was as much affection as he dared demonstrate at work. "You do realize your shift just started right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you have a plan?"

Nick shifted again, clearly uncomfortable with the simple question. He watched the small animals for several seconds before met Renard's own gaze. Damn it. The imploring puppy eyes were back. "No, Nick. This is police station and I am responsible for running things."

Nick, at least, had the sense not to deny Sean's accusation. Instead, he looked the man straight in the eyes and uttered one word, "Please."

The Regnant closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. It was difficult bordering on impossible to deny his Grimm anything. This however, might be the exception. "Nick."

"It's just for a few hours," Nick pleaded brushing his fingers against Sean's. "And I promise they'll be good."

"They're cats; you can't change their nature."

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. His eyes danced with unexpected triumph. The captain rarely showed this side of himself at work.

"Alright, I'll look after them," the older man said reluctantly, even though he was sure he was going to regret it. "Get back to work, Detective."

"Yes, sir."

"Nick," Renard called out just before he closed the door. "Your place tonight?"

"I'll get dinner," Nick promised leaving the older man and the kittens alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sergeant Wu watched Nick leave the captain's office with great interest. Who did those two think they were fooling? Certainly not him. He immediately noticed that, the box the Grimm was protecting had been left behind.

Very interesting.

He had to know what was in that box; especially, given Nick's habit of nearly dying on a weekly basis. It was his duty to make sure the station ran smoothly after all.

Knocking on Captain Renard's door, he was relieved when the man immediately granted entrance. Well, that was until he actually opened the door to one of the last things he'd ever expected to see.

The Captain's normally messy desk was cleared of all the paperwork. Only it wasn't empty. Three kittens, two black and a gray tabby, were playing on the surface. So this was Detective Burkhardt's secret.

"What are the charges, sir? Being too cute?"

"Shut the door," Renard said firmly, barely sparing the cop a glance. "You know I should have sent Nick to you."

The Sergeant momentary lost control of his Wesen side revealing a face not unlike the kittens before him. "I'm probably more qualified for this particular job."

"Probably," the Regnant agreed, placing his visitors back in their temporary home. "How is it Nick hasn't figured out about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe his Grimm radar doesn't work at the station," Wu said shrugging at the question. It really was an excellent question. Why didn't Portland's newest Grimm know about him? Or the other Wesen on the police force?

"Maybe he's just too trusting," Wu continued.

"That is he is," Renard agreed. "It's a good thing he has that Blutbad to help him."

"Yes, sir," Wu easily agreed. The Wesen at the station all agreed that Nick needed someone to watch his back. And who better than a Blutbad, even if he was reformed? "I could... you know... take them off your hands. Just until Nick gets back."

"As tempted as I am by that offer, I made a promise to look after them."

"I see," Wu said, momentarily disappointed by the Captain's reaction. "But I could help. right?"

Renard could see that this was a futile situation. Wu couldn't change his nature any more than the kittens could. If he didn't agree, the man would camp outside his door causing who know what kinds of problem in the process. "As long as you're discreet. I don't think Nick would want this getting out."

"Of course not, sir. I'll collect some supplies and... I'll... you know... be back."

"Naturally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Renard liked to think of himself as calm and collected man. As Regnant, he liked to think of himself as a fair ruler. However, every... person... every creature had their breaking points, and he was dangerously close to his.

It wasn't, as most would assume, that the kittens that had taken over his office. No, the source of his temper was Sergeant Wu. The man was trying at the best of times. But this... Renard tried to understand. Truly and honestly, he did.

The man's cat-like instincts demanded he help with the tiny fur balls. Just like Renard's viewed them as something to snack on. Neither man could suddenly be something other than what they were. But the constant hovering was going too far. Well, that and the pet store that had sprung up in his office. Did the man not know the meaning of the word discreet?

When Wu mentioned supplies he thought perhaps some food and water. Even Sean admitted the tiny things needed a good meal. And not for fattening up. The Regnant was far too civilized to dine on his boyfriend's pets. He didn't anticipate the accompanying toys, litter box with litter, of course, and scratching post.

"What," the other man asked when he finally noticed Renard glaring at him. "They need all this stuff, Captain."

Sean rolled his eyes at the statement. "They need all this?"

Wu looked carefully around the room. He knew it was a lot of things but he stood by his actions. Unless Captain Renard went all Regnant on him. And then who could blame him for backing down? "Yes, sir."

"At this exact moment, Wu?"

The Sergeant looked guilty for a brief moment before brushing it off. "Maybe not, but this saves Detective Burkhardt from shopping."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the thought," Renard said knowing how accurate the statement was. "Since you made the purchases, you can carry them to my car."

"But..." the other man began then immediately stopped. This wasn't a battle he had any hope of winning. "I'd be happy to, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once Sean beat his boyfriend home. Admittedly, he liked the house that was completely opposite from his own sterile-feeling feeling condo. The clapboard house gave off a sense of warmth that he suspected had everything to do with Nick.

He had just settled on the couch with a good book when the door opened. Renard immediately knew who it was - Nick. Anyone else would have alerted the two Hexenbiests guarding the house.

"I brought Thai," he said holding up two take out bags. Setting them down on the coffee table Renard pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Hello."

"Have a good day," The Regnant asked, kissing Nick once again.

"No Grimm work crossing over into my cop work."

Sean pulled him close, allowing Nick to rest his head against his chest. "That is always a good thing."

A sudden meow, followed by movement from Renard's suit coat broke the peaceful feeling. Nick pulled back slightly and was surprised when one of the kittens popped its head out of the pocket. "Something you forgot to tell me?"

Pulling the tabby out of his pocket, Sean sat it gently on the floor. He had felt sorry for the runt of the litter. The little one had been shivering after the short car ride. "He was cold," he finally said with a casual shrug.

The action was apparently even more endearing to his Grimm. "Thank you," he said, brushing another kiss to his lips before snuggling into Renard's side. "I know it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't that bad," Sean admitted running a hand down his back. "Although, if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"Of course you would. Besides I doubt anyone would believe me," Nick pointed out, relaxing further against the other man.

"I suppose not," the Regnant agreed easily. He had worked hard to earn his reputation. And three little balls of fur were not going to even dent it. However, it wasn't as if Nick was going to announce it to the Wesen world. At least he didn't believe so.

Hopefully the kittens could keep the Grimm distracted and out of trouble. Maybe. If Renard was lucky for a whole day or even two.

~THE END~


End file.
